Oklahoma D-Day
Oklahoma D-Day is the world's largest scenario game of Paintball that recreates events of World War II, held at Oklahoma's D-Day Adventure Park in Wyandotte, Oklahoma every June. The game was created by Dewayne Convirs, and was first held in 1997 - with attendance of 135 players. The following year was more popular, with 335 players participating. The game seeks to faithfully recreate battles from the real Normandy Invasion, including Omaha Beach, Utah Beach, Sword Beach, Colleville, Sainte Maire Eglise, Caen, Pegasus Bridge, and Vierville. The game caters to an average of 4000 players a year, often run on the anniversary of the events being recreated. General The game is played on a 740-acre (3.0 km2) area at the D-Day adventure park, with a range of differing terrains to suit different scenarios (including open fields, ravines and creek beds). Trench works, villages, firebases, headquarters, bunkers and gun emplacements provide strategic options for players. Play itself deviates from standard tournament paintball rules - in that when hit by paint, players move to a reinsertion zone and are back in the game within thirty minutes. Emphasis is on completing objectives rather than solely eliminating enemy players, and the game makes extensive usage of World War II era equipment and vehicles (including tanks and bazookas, among the standard paintball markers). In game, players belong to either the Germans or the Allies. Allied forces include the French Resistence, Americans, British, and Canadians. Each side has its own Battle Staff in corresponding "tactical operations centers" and divisions assigned to three different beachhead or other objectives. The Allies invade from off playing field locations, including actual wet insertions from landing craft. Field operations The site at the D-Day adventure park includes 100 acres (0.40 km2) of camping area, showers, restrooms and food vendors for players. The mimimum age of players is ten years, and all players who participate in the game are charged a playing fee (which may also allow the player to enter for prize draws), and must sign waivers. The field operators recommend purchasing at least two cases of paint. Players are given the choice at a recruitment depot of which side they wish to play on, and which particular unit to play as; dependent on places available. Historical accuracy The game continues to evolve and the overall realism is improved every year. The most recent changes have been a massive terraforming project to create the beach landing of Utah beach. The game has mechanisms that are installed to facilitate the flow of the game, the mechanisms take away some of the realism but are generally approved. For example, players (even snipers) must have a brightly colored hopper cover designating their side. GPS and 2-way Radios are permitted despite their non-existence in the real invasion. Allied These countries historically represented are the United States, Britain, Canada, and France. This unit represents the oppressed French under German occupation, who banded together to help the allies any way they could. German The German side is represented in the spirit of the German soldier who fought for the love of his country like the allies. Units Players are sorted into various units on either side. Each unit has its own objectives to accomplish throughout the day. Allied German German Army Command West (OB West) Winning side by year 2011 - Allied Forces 2010 - Axis Forces 2009 - Axis Forces 2008 - Axis Forces 2007 - Allied Forces 2006 - Axis Forces